This disclosure relates to shieldable containment devices and systems, and more particularly to reusable shieldable bags for containing items that may be carried by an individual, including a system and devices capable of blocking RF, infrared and scan technology.
There are more frequent uses of embedded storage media, such as chips, magnetic and other memory storing media in use today. For example, credit and debit cards, as well as identification cards for healthcare and insurance memberships, commonly utilize a magnetic strip that may be encoded with information. The coded stored information may be read when passed through a scanner so that a merchant or other service provider may read the information and/or import the information into a computer, such as a database or billing system. Other items, such as passports, used to identify individuals, contain digitally stored information which may read by placing the passport in the vicinity of a scanner. Also, the same scanning technology may be used to track a cell phone.
However, not only may intended decoders and readers, such as card scanners, or passport scanners read the information, but also scans may be carried out even without the individual intending or knowing that scanning is occurring. There is a great risk that information may be retrieved without authorization from a stored source, such as the aforementioned types or others, and used for unethical or unlawful purposes. In the era of increased security concerns, it is important to protect against identity thefts and espionage activities.
A need exists to avoid such scanning and tracking via an easy and economical device or system that may be used to store items which a person may generally carry on them, such as cell phones, credit and identification cards, and passports, and shield the stored contents from electromagnetic interference, such as, for example, electromagnetic radiation, including, for example, infrared, radio frequency and magnetic card decoders.